wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Allys
11:17:22 PM Kali: In either case, Allys swims laps fairly regularly. And she has a bathing suit--one rather like the 1920s suits, with long legs and a skirt, though you'd still be able to see really a *lot* of scary-looking, likely life-threatening scars on her. Also, it's red. 11:17:54 PM Iskandar: .... have you ever considered dodging? 11:18:16 PM Kali: Allys puts her head up out of the water. "Excuse me?" 11:18:31 PM Iskandar: The scars. 11:18:48 PM Iskandar: When people swing a sword at you. You can try ducking out of the way. 11:18:57 PM Kali: Allys: If you don't like them, feel free to avert your eyes. 11:18:59 PM Iskandar: It works for axes, too. 11:19:09 PM Iskandar: Didn't say I didn't like them. Just offering advice. 11:20:13 PM Kali: Allys: Unhelpful advice. 11:20:23 PM Kali: She glares at him from the pool, still treading water. 11:20:30 PM Iskandar: All advice is unsolicited. If it wasn't, it would be counsel. 11:22:18 PM Kali: Allys: Either way, I don't want it. 11:22:20 PM Kali: She resumes swimming. 11:22:29 PM Iskandar: Fair enough. 11:25:21 PM Iskandar: He watches her swim for a few moments. 11:26:01 PM Kali: When she gets to the end of the lap she hops out of the pool without bothering with the ladder, and stands up, stretching a little bit. 11:27:20 PM Iskandar: I've never understood the point to swimming in a circle. 11:27:33 PM Iskandar: Or back and forth. 11:30:17 PM Kali: Allys: I need the exercise, obviously. 11:30:49 PM Iskandar: Do you? You seem fine to me. 11:31:50 PM Kali: Allys: In comparison with what? 11:32:38 PM Iskandar: Humans. 11:33:06 PM Kali: Allys: I *am* human. Mostly. 11:33:13 PM Iskandar: Mostly? What's the other part? 11:33:42 PM Kali: Allys: None of your damned business. 11:34:20 PM Iskandar: Then why didn't you just say 'human'? And leave out the 'mostly'? 11:35:46 PM Kali: Allys: The alternative is lying, and I don't care enough to bother with that. 11:37:45 PM Iskandar: Hmm. Really? 11:38:16 PM Kali: Allys: You're a total stranger, remember? 11:38:54 PM Iskandar: And Elder Brother is totally the deity of Those Who Don't Give a Shit About Strangers. 11:39:58 PM Kali: Allys: Some do, some don't. There's very little theological instruction on the matter. 11:40:30 PM Iskandar: Odd for a mostly human to follow him, though. 11:40:51 PM Kali: Allys: Odd for an elf to call him brother. 11:41:22 PM Iskandar: I'm only mostly elf. 11:42:05 PM Kali: Allys: Why are you talking to me? 11:42:18 PM Iskandar: Why shouldn't I? 11:43:48 PM Kali: Allys: Because you have more than two brain cells to rub together? But I see you don't. 11:45:41 PM Iskandar: Hmmm. I guess I can see why you follow a draconic god. So why do only stupid people talk to you? 11:48:42 PM Kali: Allys grabs a towel and dries her hair. "I give up, why do you?" 11:49:22 PM Iskandar: You seem interesting. You are extremely resistant to someone talking to you and I'm just a contrarian. 11:50:02 PM Kali: Allys: I don't like people. 11:50:44 PM Iskandar: Why not? 11:51:44 PM Kali: Allys: Long story, and you haven't earned it. 11:54:46 PM Iskandar: But there *is* a reason. You're not naturally churlish. Or, you know, it got exacerbated. 11:55:23 PM Kali: Allys: How would you know? 11:56:05 PM Iskandar: You just said it was a long story. If it was a short story, you would have just said 'I'm an asshole'. 11:57:33 PM Kali: Allys: The two aren't mutually exclusive. 12:02:22 AM Iskandar: Well, that's true. 12:03:17 AM Kali: Allys: I'm going to change. 12:05:28 AM Iskandar: Don't let me stop you. 12:15:12 AM Kali: Allys: Have some sort of twisted fetish for withered old flesh, do you? 12:15:46 AM Iskandar: You're not old. 12:16:56 AM Iskandar: Your'e definitely not withered. 12:19:53 AM Kali: Allys: No elf would say that. 12:21:33 AM Iskandar: No? Have a lot of elves called you withered and old? 12:24:27 AM Kali: Allys: No, they just think it at me. 12:25:02 AM Iskandar: Oh, you're telepathic? What am I thinking? 12:25:21 AM Kali: Allys: I don't have to be telepathic when they broadcast their thoughts with their faces. 12:29:13 AM Iskandar: Oh, so they're jerks. It could just be that you're not androngynous enough for them. 12:29:50 AM Kali: Allys: *You're* an elf. 12:30:39 AM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "And yet I don't think you're a withered old crone." 12:31:54 AM Kali: Allys: Therefore you're not an elf. Simple as that. 12:35:27 AM Iskandar: Nope. 12:35:40 AM Kali: Allys: Lizard. 12:38:41 AM Iskandar: I'm a lizard in the same way you're a monkey. 12:40:55 AM Kali: Allys: I don't know if you're a good dragon or a bad one, but if you're bad, don't expect to stay here long. 12:41:32 AM Iskandar: Define 'bad'. 12:42:43 AM Kali: Allys: Eating people and crops without paying for them, stealing precious metals and gems to pad out your hoard and terrorizing people. 12:43:23 AM Iskandar: Well, I've never eaten anything sentient. 12:44:44 AM Kali: Allys: And the rest? 12:46:01 AM Iskandar: i've never intentionally terrorized anyone. 12:46:20 AM Iskandar: I'm not a savage. 12:46:32 AM Kali: Allys: Then what are you doing here? Are you trying to steal the ship? 12:47:03 AM Iskandar: Damned if I know. I woke up in a pod, same as the majority of the people on board. 12:48:59 AM Kali: Allys: ... ah. I suppose it would be rather close quarters for you here in your natural form. 12:49:20 AM Iskandar: Well, truth is, I'm kind of stuck like this. 12:50:44 AM Kali: Allys: ... excuse m? 12:51:49 AM Iskandar: I got transmuted by some wizened magical fellow. 12:52:42 AM Kali: Allys: I don't believe you. 12:54:05 AM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "It's true. Some wizard who was angry at me for being a dragon waited until I was in this shape, hit me with a spell, and I'm stuck like this." 12:58:29 AM Kali: Allys: Prove it. 12:59:00 AM Iskandar: Iskandar frowns, and looks around, spitting a small bolt of electricity at the empty pool. 1:00:14 AM Kali: Allys: Plenty of people can do that. 1:01:07 AM Iskandar: Then you do it. 1:01:42 AM Kali: Allys: I never said I could. 1:01:46 AM Kali: ((I need bed!)) 1:02:32 AM Iskandar: Well, that's all I got right now. It makes my kisses very good, though, if you want to try that. 1:02:47 AM Kali: Allys: I don't kiss lizards. 1:03:03 AM Iskandar: Why not? 9:34:01 PM Kali: Allys: Why would I? 9:37:14 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "Why wouldn't you?" 9:39:20 PM Kali: Allys: I don't kiss anyone. 9:41:07 PM Iskandar: Right, right. Fair enough. 9:43:28 PM Kali: Allys: ... fine, then. 9:44:12 PM Kali: She strips, glaring at him the whole time, towels herself off and puts her dress back on. ... the scars go all over, pretty much. 9:46:26 PM Iskandar: Huh. Here I thought you'd just ask me to leave so you could change. 9:49:11 PM Kali: Allys: I don't care what you think. 9:51:34 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "I know. You're putting an awful lot of effort into making that clear." 9:54:12 PM Kali: Allys: Why don't you run along, lizard? 9:55:56 PM Iskandar: If you want me to go, all you have to do is ask. 9:56:30 PM Kali: Allys: Go away, then. 9:57:13 PM Iskandar: That's not asking. That's telling. 9:57:49 PM Kali: Allys: Fine. Stay here then. 9:57:54 PM Kali: She shrugs and starts heading for the door. 10:00:57 PM Iskandar: He doesn't stop her! 10:01:41 PM Kali: She pauses to glare at him! 10:02:01 PM Iskandar: He smiles at her! 10:02:44 PM Kali: Allys: ... just don't forget, we'll be watching you, lizard. 10:03:57 PM Iskandar: You can watch all you want. I don't mind. 10:04:35 PM Kali: She glowers and stomps out! 10:59:12 PM Kali: He gets Allys! Allys answers the door in her robe, which is not revealing and is also a rather fetching deep red color edged with gold trim. Very opulent. 10:59:22 PM Kali: Allys: Are you *quite* finished shaking the ship around? 10:59:54 PM Kali: She's surprisingly pretty, if you like women of a certain age who are horrifically scarred and glowering. 10:59:58 PM | Edited 11:00:09 PM Iskandar: We were attacked, so we jumped, and then my former second in command shot me with an arrow. He needs healing. 11:00:33 PM Kali: Allys: How much? 11:01:41 PM Iskandar: Well, Janis shot him, then I hit him with lightning, then he was being an insufferable prick so Wynn punched him. 11:01:59 PM Kali: Allys: Why didn't she punch you, then? 11:02:46 PM Iskandar: My insufferability is a bit less dangerous to those around me. Are you going to help, or stand there snarking at me till I give up and find your brother? 11:03:20 PM Kali: Allys: What will you give me if I do? 11:04:23 PM Iskandar: Five Iskandar bucks. Not redeemable anywhere. I don't know. Aren't you a healer? 11:05:13 PM Kali: Allys: And wouldn't I be performing a valuable service? What do you have that's valuable? 11:05:54 PM Iskandar: Nothing you'd want. 11:06:05 PM Kali: Allys: Try me. 11:06:25 PM Iskandar: I am a fantastic kisser. It's the sparks. 11:06:57 PM Kali: She rolls her eyes. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." 11:09:51 PM Iskandar: Iskandar turns from her door and goes toward her brother's door! 11:10:47 PM Kali: Allys: ... fine, fine. Let's go. 11:11:03 PM Iskandar: Iskandar heads back to the lounge then! 11:11:44 PM Kali: Allys: You're not my type. 11:11:59 PM Iskandar: What is your type, then? 11:13:00 PM Kali: Allys: Someone better than you. 11:14:05 PM Iskandar: So, nobody, then. Or do you mean someone more moral? Are you in the mood for a pirate groupie who's kind of an idiot? If so, it might be your lucky day. 11:14:38 PM Kali: Allys: No, just *superior.* Smarter, better-looking, stronger and more capable. 11:14:59 PM Iskandar: Well, now you're just being hurtful to be hurtful. 11:15:38 PM Kali: Allys: Or accurate. 11:16:26 PM Iskandar: Or trying to convince yourself of something. 11:17:30 PM Kali: Allys: What's that supposed to mean? 11:43:01 PM Kali: Allys leads Iskandar to what is, apparently, her room. It's quite small, but it has a lot of personal touches--rich-looking embroidery, expensive, very soft rugs. 11:48:50 PM Kali: She closes the door behind them and eyes Isk. 11:49:45 PM Iskandar: ((Sorry! Catmergency.)) 11:49:59 PM Iskandar: ((She spit a hairball *into* my shoe.)) 11:50:12 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks around. "Very nice." 11:50:51 PM Iskandar: ((SHE AIMED.)) 11:51:12 PM Kali: ((Wow, NAUGHTY.)) 11:51:55 PM Kali: ((Wennie is such an overachiever.)) 11:52:07 PM Kali: Allys: Thank you. ... I apologize. 11:52:18 PM Iskandar: For what? 11:55:04 PM Kali: Allys: I've been extremely rude to you. ... more so than usual. 11:56:22 PM Iskandar: Oh. Why? 11:56:46 PM Iskandar: I mean, I have a very healthy ego, and even I know that I rub a lot of people the wrong way. 11:58:28 PM Kali: Allys: I wasn't sure what you were up to. And I assumed it was "no good." 11:59:22 PM Iskandar: Oh. What did you suspect I was up to? 12:01:38 AM Kali: Allys: I don't know. Most of the dragons we've had contact with haven't been good people. I suppose it's skewed my perception--though most humans aren't good people either. 12:03:34 AM Iskandar: I didn't have a lot of contact with humans when I was fully dragoned up. 12:04:01 AM Kali: Allys: They're not very smart and they usually smell bad. 12:11:07 AM Iskandar: Usually. 12:11:41 AM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "Well, I appreciate the apology." 12:11:57 AM Kali: Allys: I hate apologizing. In this case it was warranted. 12:12:01 AM Kali: Allys: ... also... 12:14:59 AM Iskandar: Iskandar raises an eyebrow. 12:16:18 AM Kali: Allys: ... I would like your assistance. 12:18:24 AM Iskandar: With what? 12:18:44 AM Kali: Allys: I'm not a dragon. 12:19:47 AM Kali: Allys: I'm not very good at thinking like one. While Bahamut certainly doesn't demand I do so... it's difficult to explain. I'm not very spiritual, I suppose. 12:20:10 AM Iskandar: Aren't you a priest? I thought spirituality was required. 12:20:36 AM Kali: Allys: Less than you would think. 12:21:00 AM Iskandar: I can't make you a dragon, I'm afraid. 12:22:50 AM Kali: Allys: I don't want to be a dragon. I want to ... think more like one. 12:24:07 AM Iskandar: ... well, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. But... why? 12:25:37 AM Kali: Allys: I'm trying to be a priest and I'm not very good at it, all right? 12:25:39 AM Kali: She glares. 12:26:28 AM Iskandar: So, you want dragon lessons? 12:27:12 AM Kali: Allys: ... yes. 12:27:29 AM Kali: Allys: I can't work out what to do with my hoard. 12:28:18 AM Iskandar: You have a hoard? 12:29:44 AM Kali: Allys: I'm wearing most of it. 12:30:26 AM Kali: She gestures to her gold-and-ruby jewelry--bracelets, arm cuffs worn over the sleeves, a necklace, even a jewel on a chain holding her hair together. 12:32:04 AM Iskandar: Oh. 12:32:06 AM Kali: Allys: Most of the rest is in magic items. 12:32:24 AM Kali: Allys: And money. That's in a bag of holding, which doesn't seem very... dragonish. 12:32:55 AM Iskandar: Well, for the most part, we keep our hoards in caves. Not with us. 12:33:44 AM Iskandar: Someplace secure, and hidden. 12:34:21 AM Kali: Allys: In my room, then? 12:35:12 AM Iskandar: Might be a good start. We generally sleep in our hoards. Or at least close to them. 12:36:05 AM Kali: Allys: The only way that'd work is if I bought a very expensive magic blanket. ... perhaps a rug. 12:36:06 AM Iskandar: You can ask Nation to make you a small cave in here, or something. 12:38:02 AM Kali: Allys: ... how would I go about making it comfortable for a humanoid, then? 12:39:33 AM Iskandar: It's not. I tried, but had to settle for sleeping near it. You could ask Nation to make a small cave under your bed. 12:41:17 AM Kali: Allys: I hate asking for things. Do dragons ask for things? 12:43:06 AM Iskandar: When we want something, yes. Not necessarily when we *need* something, though. 12:44:04 AM Kali: Allys: All right. 12:47:42 AM Iskandar: So you don't fight? 12:48:19 AM Kali: Allys: I don't fight. 12:48:30 AM Iskandar: Why? 12:49:04 AM Kali: Allys: ... we were in a war. 12:49:52 AM Iskandar: Yeah? 12:51:51 AM Kali: Allys: ... I enjoyed it a great deal. And I was good at it. And it destroyed my brother. 12:53:53 AM Iskandar: So you gave it up. 12:54:15 AM Kali: Allys: Yes. 12:55:05 AM Iskandar: Restraint isn't something dragons do very well. 12:55:48 AM Iskandar: ...but Elder Brother likes people to keep their word, so... I guess it evens up. 12:56:50 AM Kali: Allys: I don't do restraint well either. 12:57:57 AM Iskandar: Maybe you're more dragon than you thought. 12:59:03 AM Kali: She grins at him. 1:00:55 AM Iskandar: ((That's unsettling!)) 1:01:46 AM Iskandar: Iskandar smiles back. 1:01:59 AM Kali: ((Indeed.)) 1:02:07 AM Kali: Allys: It's not a bad match. 1:07:00 AM Iskandar: What's not? 1:08:44 AM Kali: Allys: Bahamut and I. 1:09:06 AM Kali: Allys: I imagine he also finds it difficult sometimes not to take a bite out of people who annoy him. 1:09:37 AM Iskandar: Generally. Lucikly you don't need restraint when most folk are too scared of you to annoy you. 1:10:09 AM Kali: Allys: I am less terrifying these days. 1:12:05 AM Iskandar: Because of the no-fighting thing? 1:13:11 AM Kali: Allys: Yes. 1:16:35 AM Iskandar: That's a quandry. 1:17:04 AM Kali: Allys: Is it? Do I need to find another way to be more frightening? 1:18:23 AM Iskandar: Generally. Intimidation is a big thing for us. 1:18:37 AM Kali: Allys: Do you have any suggestions? 1:19:37 AM Iskandar: Well, I wouldn't advertise the non-violence. Maybe carry a sword around for show. 1:20:24 AM Kali: Allys: Hmph. I don't need a sword. 1:21:33 AM Iskandar: The point is not to use it. To make people think you'll use it. 1:21:48 AM Iskandar: ((I'm fading, darlin.)) 1:22:41 AM Kali: ((Me too!)) 1:23:07 AM Kali: Allys: I don't want people to think I'll use it. I want them to know I won't, no matter what they do, so they can shove it up their arses. 1:24:58 AM Iskandar: So, it's aggressive pacificism, then. 1:26:18 AM Kali: Allys: Yes. 1:27:08 AM Iskandar: hmmm. Interesting. 1:28:00 AM Kali: Allys: Why is it interesting? 1:29:09 AM Iskandar: I just wonder if there's a way to scare people with it. 1:29:45 AM Kali: Allys: It takes a lot of guts not to fight, especially when you really want to. 1:31:58 AM Iskandar: I suppose it does. 1:33:37 AM Kali: She shrugs. 10:53:37 PM Iskandar: So. What element do you see yourself aligning with? 10:54:23 PM Kali: Allys: Fire, I suppose. 10:54:53 PM Iskandar: Why? Fire is for savages. 10:55:59 PM Iskandar: Well. Savages and sanctimonious do-gooders. 10:56:15 PM Kali: Allys: I suppose that makes me a savage, then. 11:00:04 PM Iskandar: Our... elemental powers aren't just an arbitrary trait. They're very intrinsic to our being. Lightning is direct, beautiful, and clearly superior. 11:01:10 PM Kali: Allys: Says the lightning-flinging blue dragon. 11:03:29 PM Iskandar: Fire is ill-tempered, consumes everything if you let it, and leaves nothing but ashes in its wake. 11:03:48 PM Kali: Allys: That sounds regrettably like me. 11:04:57 PM Iskandar: It's for Reds and Golds. Savages and sanctimonious do-gooders. 11:05:20 PM Kali: Allys: I doubt you'd call me sanctimonious. 11:05:57 PM Iskandar: No. You don't put yourself on a pedestal, either. I wouldn't say you're savage, though. 11:06:45 PM Kali: Allys: I could prove it, but it wouldn't be very nice. 11:09:10 PM | Edited 11:10:16 PM Iskandar: Hmmm. Definitely not acid. Acid melts through things with little regard for anything standing in its way. 11:10:27 PM | Edited 11:10:34 PM Kali: Allys: And doesn't enjoy it? 11:11:02 PM Iskandar: Generally not. It just does it because that's all it knows. 11:11:13 PM Iskandar: Hmm. Maybe cold. 11:13:02 PM Kali: Allys: Cold doesn't fit me at all. 11:13:32 PM Iskandar: Cold is deliberate. Thoughtful. It acts with reseveration and forethought. 11:17:23 PM Kali: By way of illustration, Allys steps over and kisses him good and hard, unless he pushes her away. 11:18:57 PM Iskandar: He doesn't! 11:19:11 PM Iskandar: .... okay. Definitely not cold. 11:20:04 PM Kali: Allys: ... no. Is your tongue *electrical*? 11:20:33 PM Iskandar: No. Just.. residue. 11:22:38 PM Iskandar: ... never kiss a green dragon. Or a black. Or a copper. Or a bronze. 11:22:57 PM Kali: Allys: I've kissed a black dragon before. 11:23:31 PM Iskandar: Ick. Did you brush your teeth after? 11:24:19 PM Kali: Allys: No. I watched Tarak gut him like a trout. 11:24:28 PM Iskandar: Why did you kiss him? 11:25:23 PM Kali: Allys: The same reason I kissed you. 11:25:45 PM Iskandar: And why is that? 11:26:03 PM Kali: Allys: Because I wanted to. 11:26:30 PM Kali: Allys: You're certainly more pleasant. 11:26:40 PM Iskandar: Of course I am. 11:28:56 PM Kali: Allys: Of course you are. 11:29:15 PM Iskandar: So why did Tarak gut your black dragon boyfriend? 11:31:00 PM Kali: Allys: He'd murdered another dragon for her hoard. 11:31:23 PM Iskandar: Oh. Black dragons are misanthropes. 11:32:49 PM Kali: Allys: Usually, yes. And blue dragons are... 11:33:10 PM Iskandar: Superior. 11:33:14 PM Iskandar: And charming. 11:34:59 PM Kali: Allys: I would agree to that. 11:35:40 PM Iskandar: I didn't think you liked me terribly much. 11:37:44 PM Kali: Allys: Because you're charming. I don't like liking people. 11:37:57 PM Iskandar: Sorry about that. 11:38:48 PM Iskandar: I *wish* could turn it off sometimes. 11:40:02 PM Kali: Allys: Not too often, I hope. 11:40:20 PM Iskandar: It's a lie. 11:40:30 PM Iskandar: I don't wish I could. But I 11:40:42 PM Iskandar: 've been told my vanity is an exploitable weakness. 11:43:27 PM Kali: Allys: So you'd object to my exploiting it? 11:43:57 PM Iskandar: Depends. 11:45:29 PM Kali: Allys: On what? 11:45:45 PM Iskandar: Do you intend on gutting me and stealing my hoard? 11:47:29 PM Kali: Allys: No. 11:48:03 PM Iskandar: I assume by 'exploiting my vanity' you mean flattering me to get something youw ant. 11:50:05 PM Kali: Allys: ... possibly. 11:52:35 PM Iskandar: I am rather immune to manipulative flattery. 11:54:57 PM Kali: Allys: I'm not that subtle. 11:55:46 PM Iskandar: Maybe fire is fitting, after all. 11:55:52 PM Iskandar: It's still for savages, though. 11:57:21 PM Kali: Allys: Yes. Probably. 11:58:06 PM Iskandar: ANd I'm not sure you're a savage. 11:58:41 PM Kali: Allys: And that would bother you, would it? 11:59:36 PM | Edited 5/1/2014 12:00:37 AM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "Self-knowledge is the gateway to freedom." 12:00:23 AM Kali: Allys: Now who's being cryptic. 12:00:52 AM Iskandar: Dragons know who they are at all times and hold no illusions about it. 12:03:19 AM Kali: Allys: Fair enough. Then yes, I am a savage, whether you like it or not. At least I'm relatively... contained. 12:05:09 AM Iskandar: I suppose that's acceptable. 12:07:20 AM Kali: Allys: Whether it is or it isn't, that's the way it is. 12:08:50 AM Iskandar: Good. That was a pop quiz. You passed. 12:09:31 AM Iskandar: I dub thee associate vice-assistant junior acolyte trainee dragon, in training. 12:10:52 AM Kali: Allys smiles, very very slightly. "In the old days I'd've punched you in the face. Trainee dragon it is." 12:13:17 AM Iskandar: Iskandar nods solemly. "I'll get to work making you a name badge." 12:15:26 AM Kali: Allys: Are you in imminent danger of forgetting my name? 12:15:52 AM Iskandar: I'm in danger of forgetting that great title I just gave you. 12:19:51 AM Kali: Allys: You could always make another one up. 12:20:08 AM Iskandar: So you're saying you *don't* want a nametag. 12:20:30 AM Kali: Allys: I don't want a name tag. 12:20:39 AM Iskandar: Fine. 12:23:52 AM Kali: Allys: I'd take another kiss if you offered it. Maybe. 12:24:18 AM Iskandar: Iskandar kisses her! Experimentally. 12:26:36 AM Kali: She kisses him back, still a little bit roughly, but this time she's *really* concentrating on it. 12:27:18 AM Iskandar: Iskandar seems to have no problems with this. 12:30:01 AM Kali: It's a little like being attacked, but with more lips and less pain. 12:30:52 AM Iskandar: He was a dragon! he can handle it. 12:32:25 AM Kali: If he doesn't object she might very well tear his clothes off right there. She *might* not even drag him into bed... five feet away. After all, perfectly good floor... 12:36:55 AM Iskandar: Iskandar does indeed not object, and helps with the clothes tearing. 12:37:54 AM Kali: She's pretty savage! And has even more scars than he noticed before. 12:40:04 AM Kali: And afterward it's more of a... weird inappropriate wrestling hold than a cuddle. 12:42:10 AM Iskandar: .... I'm guessing it's been awhile. 12:43:27 AM Kali: Allys: What makes you say that? 12:44:06 AM Iskandar: The general air of hunger. 12:45:10 AM Kali: Allys: I already admitted I was a savage. You shouldn't be surprised. 12:45:28 AM Iskandar: Suppose not. 12:46:01 AM Kali: Allys: A few weeks. Not that long. 12:46:28 AM Iskandar: Hmmm. 12:47:15 AM Kali: Allys: You've had a great deal of practice. You see, flattery *can* be truthful. 12:49:10 AM Iskandar: It's not flattery when it's the truth. That's why it doesn't work. Someone flattering me isnt telling me anything I don't already know. Unless it's untrue, then I know they're flattering me. 12:51:31 AM Kali: Allys: You can't be flattered by the truth? 12:52:08 AM Iskandar: Then it's just an observation. Which I can be gratified by. 12:53:26 AM Kali: Allys: Then be gratified. It's nice to be in the hands of someone who knows what they're doing. 12:54:36 AM Iskandar: Did the last person not know what they were doing? 12:58:16 AM Kali: Allys: Yes, unfortunately. 12:58:45 AM Iskandar: Who was it? 1:00:13 AM Kali: Allys: A man who was too drunk to care about my scars. 1:00:33 AM Iskandar: Oh. Well, I don't mind them. They remind me of scales. 1:02:23 AM Kali: Allys: ... I never thought of it that way. 1:06:58 AM Iskandar: Well, you should. 1:09:01 AM Kali: Allys: I always feel they're useful. 1:11:39 AM Iskandar: How? 1:13:28 AM Kali: Allys: If anyone tells me I'm beautiful, I know they're lying and act accordingly. 1:14:20 AM Iskandar: or whoever's saying that has different tastes than you expect. 1:15:54 AM Kali: She snorts. 1:20:26 AM Iskandar: You don't believe me? 1:20:55 AM Kali: Allys: You haven't said I'm beautiful. 1:24:21 AM Iskandar: I don't have sex with people I don't find beautiful. 1:25:34 AM Kali: Allys: Mmmm. *Now* you're hard to believe. 1:26:02 AM Iskandar: Why would I lie? 1:27:32 AM Kali: Allys: I have no idea. I'd be happy to do that again whenever you like. It seems like we're both going to be here a long time. 1:28:05 AM Iskandar: You're not stuck here though, are you? 1:29:44 AM Kali: Allys: My brother made an agreement. We'll be here a long time. 1:31:58 AM Iskandar: Oh. 1:32:41 AM Kali: Allys: He's training Wynn. We'll be here until he believes he's done with that. 1:33:02 AM Kali: Allys: And I've begun researching the curse. 1:33:25 AM Iskandar: Anything interesting? 1:34:49 AM Kali: Allys: Nothing yet. But I've helped solve complex problems before. 1:35:55 AM Iskandar: Iskandar disentangles himself. 1:36:47 AM Kali: She lets him. "We'll break the curse." 1:37:33 AM Iskandar: I hope so. Dying would be embarassing. 1:38:55 AM Kali: Allys: I'd prefer that you didn't. 1:39:43 AM Iskandar: Me too. 1:41:22 AM Kali: She starts putting her own clothes back on. ... some of their clothing may not be entirely intact anymore. 1:41:46 AM Iskandar: Iskandar fixes any tears with his magic. 1:42:51 AM Kali: Allys: Thank you. I hope we can do this again sometime. 1:43:07 AM Iskandar: Maybe. 1:45:48 AM Kali: Allys: Ouch. Fair enough. 1:46:27 AM Iskandar: Iskandar grins. 1:46:47 AM Iskandar: ((I'm fading, darling.)) 1:46:57 AM Kali: ((Me too.)) 1:47:13 AM Kali: Allys: I have a strong urge to wipe that grin right off your face, one way or another. 1:47:46 AM Iskandar: That must mean I'm doing it right. 1:49:03 AM Kali: Allys: It must. Better go, or I'll have to try. 1:49:13 AM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. 1:49:26 AM Iskandar: We'll have more dragon lessons soon. 1:50:19 AM Kali: Allys: Any time. You've been extremely helpful. 1:51:22 AM Iskandar: Iskandar smiles. "So have you." 1:52:11 AM Kali: She raises her eyebrows. 1:52:46 AM Iskandar: You know. The sex. 1:53:27 AM Kali: She snorts and throws a pillow at him. "Get on with you, Iskandar." 1:53:46 AM Iskandar: He leaves her room! Iskandar is in the library, with his nose stuck in a copy of "Heaving Zeppelin of Passion", the third in the acclaimed 'Heaving Zeppelin ' series of romantic fiction. 9:29:09 PM Josie: Allys: That is an utterly absurd title for a book. 9:30:53 PM Iskandar: I think the series was a bit overhyped. I've had it recommended to me a lot, but it's nothing special. It's no "Duchess of Lust' series, that's for damn sure. 9:31:43 PM Iskandar: ((Iskandar: Romantic fiction hipster.) 9:32:20 PM Josie: Allys peers at him through one of the shelving units. "Duchess of Lust? Dare I ask?" 9:33:24 PM Iskandar: It's about a duchess. She's cursed so that all her husbands die. The last book left off on a cliffhanger where she took vows of chastity, finally. 9:33:52 PM Josie: Allys: Why not simply avoid marriage? 9:35:09 PM Iskandar: That's also part of the curse. She *has* to be married, or she turns into a werelion and kills everyone. 9:36:41 PM Josie: Allys: A were... lion. 9:36:57 PM Iskandar: Yeah. 9:36:59 PM Josie: Allys: ... worryingly imaginative. 9:40:48 PM Iskandar: It was pretty controversial when it came out. A lycanthropy-rights group was up in arms. Then it was revealed that the author was a were herself. 9:42:26 PM Josie: Allys: And you like them. 9:43:48 PM Iskandar: Sure. They're pretty addictive. 9:44:03 PM Iskandar: You should have seen the stack I had in my hoard. 9:46:53 PM Josie: Allys: I don't read much. Tarak tells me I need a hobby. 9:48:20 PM Iskandar: Probably wouldn't hurt. What do you enjoy? 9:48:46 PM Iskandar: Dragons are big on leisure. 9:49:29 PM Josie: Allys: ... most of my leisure activities involved hitting people; I suppose that's why I don't have any anymore. 9:49:51 PM Iskandar: You should find something else, then. 9:50:54 PM Josie: Allys: Sex isn't always convenient. 9:51:28 PM Iskandar: Something besides that, then. 9:51:51 PM | Edited 9:52:00 PM Iskandar: Painting? You can be one of those angry painters that throws paint at the canvas. 9:53:08 PM Josie: Allys: I'm not *always* angry. 9:53:10 PM Josie: She glowers. 9:54:57 PM Iskandar: Do you have any creative urges? Sculpture? Blacksmithing? 9:57:29 PM Josie: Allys: Blacksmithing sounds appealing. 9:58:02 PM Iskandar: Have you ever done it before? 10:01:58 PM Josie: Allys: No, but it's physical. 10:02:24 PM Iskandar: What kind of things would you make? 10:07:31 PM Josie: Allys: Trivets. 10:08:35 PM Iskandar: That's.... specific. 10:09:14 PM Josie: Allys smiles, a tiny bit. 10:09:28 PM Josie: Allys: I don't know what I'd make. I suppose it would be against the spirit of my vow to say swords. 10:12:11 PM Iskandar: Armor? Shields? 10:14:21 PM Josie: Allys: ... shields. I like that idea. 10:17:13 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods, and looks up. "Excuse me. Books for apprentice blacksmiths, please." 10:17:19 PM Iskandar: A bunch of books float down! 10:19:23 PM Josie: Allys: ... thanks. 10:21:27 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "We're still gonna have sex after you become a famous blacksmith, right?" 10:22:35 PM Josie: Allys: I was under the impression you weren't terribly interested. 10:23:10 PM Iskandar: What gave you that impression? 10:25:05 PM Josie: Allys: You were indifferent at the time. And haven't been back. 10:25:37 PM Iskandar: I'm a dragon. I don't have sex with people I'm not interested in. 10:26:39 PM Josie: Allys: Ah, but that's not to say you always *continue* to have an interest. 10:27:34 PM Iskandar: You will be the first to know if that becomes the case. 10:28:31 PM Josie: Allys: If you stop having an interest, or if you *start* again? 10:28:52 PM Iskandar: Stop. 10:29:37 PM Iskandar: I am interested. I'm also interested in Arin and have been spending some time with her. I figured if *you* were interested, you'd come find me. 10:30:54 PM Josie: Allys: ... and I think you really mean that, and it's not a power play. 10:31:27 PM Iskandar: I'm pretty patient. Dragons don't make power plays, as that admits a lack of power at some point or another. 10:33:05 PM Josie: Allys: Hm. Fair enough. What does Arin think? 10:39:16 PM | Edited 10:39:24 PM Iskandar: I told her about us. She's okay with it. Hell, you could probably join us and she'd be okay. 10:39:41 PM Josie: Allys raises her eyebrows. "Really." 10:40:31 PM Iskandar: Probably. I'd ask her first, of course. 10:41:28 PM Josie: Allys: ... what's she like? 10:42:49 PM Iskandar: She's very... languid. She's from Rafangia originally. I get the feeling she's kind of refinding her roots. She decapitated a practice dummy the other day with hand axes. 10:44:08 PM Josie: Allys: I used to decapitate practice dummies. 10:46:04 PM Josie: Allys sighs. "The good old days." 10:46:53 PM Iskandar: So you can't use any weapons? Even on practice dummies? 10:47:12 PM Josie: Allys: I avoid it. I don't train anymore, either. 10:49:19 PM Iskandar: Thus the swimming. 10:51:02 PM Josie: Allys: Exactly. 10:51:10 PM Josie: Allys: I retrain my reflexes. 10:54:24 PM Iskandar: How's that working? 10:57:28 PM Josie: Allys: Surprisingly well. 10:57:37 PM Josie: Allys: Now I pause. 10:58:14 PM Iskandar: That's a start. 11:00:47 PM Josie: Allys: A bloody triumph. 11:01:20 PM Iskandar: Huzzah, then! 11:02:16 PM Josie: Allys smiles a little bit, and comes around the bookshelf. 11:07:12 PM Iskandar: Iskandar smiles at her. 11:09:12 PM Josie: And what would a dragon do now? 11:09:43 PM Iskandar: Who is the dragon in this scenario? 11:11:09 PM Josie: Allys: You're a real dragon, and I'm an apprentice dragon. 11:12:35 PM Iskandar: Well then. We go to my room. 11:16:16 PM Josie: Allys: Not prepared to get caught in the library? 11:17:23 PM Iskandar: No need to be rude to anyone else who wants to read a book. 11:18:16 PM Josie: Allys: True. 11:20:44 PM Josie: Allys offers him her arm, gentlemanly-like. 11:21:30 PM Iskandar: He takes her arm! 11:24:45 PM Josie: She leads him back to his room!